


【BruceDick】Youth（Dick 80歲生日賀文）

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce never allow Dick to be Robin in this fic, Capeless! Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, M/M, still our little Robin wants to be with Batman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: ＊嗚嗚嗚這是我第一次為Dickie Bird寫的生賀，獻給屬於蝙蝠的小藍鳥＊當時構思是親情向，當然以CP向角度看也是可以的（O＊Richard John Grayson，80歲生日快樂。願所有好事都降臨你的身上，願你早日恢復記憶，我最珍重的你。＊也希望來年的自己把刊物補得七七八八，可以成為一個原著向的寫手＊我今天晚上下班後會再更新一篇一萬字BruceDick純肉的（O＊此篇設定為：Dick從來沒有成為羅賓。＊靈感來自：Glass Animals的Youth。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	【BruceDick】Youth（Dick 80歲生日賀文）

「你不能一直都都這樣子的，你知道嗎，Bruce？」皺著眉心的Dick Grayson一邊把染血的棉球放到盤子上，一邊責怪對方衝動的行為。Bruce Wayne抿唇躺在手術桌上讓對方為自己療傷，感受對方靈巧的手在為自己縫合傷口，沒有回應對方語氣中的責怪。   
  
習慣了對方在這方面的寡言，Dick不住嘆了一口氣。他早就過了手忙腳亂為男人療傷的年齡，他發現他的養父是蝙蝠俠時，才13歲。那時候的Bruce剛和小丑幫對戰完，天知道哪有多激烈，Dick只是睡不著下樓想要喝熱牛奶，就看到男人淌著血靠在Alfred Pennyworth身上慢慢前往蝙蝠洞裡。   
  
那時候的他一直希望可以和Bruce一起打擊罪犯，不僅是因為內心的正義感，更因為他希望陪伴在對方身邊。可是Bruce一次次把他的願望敲碎，每次只會義正詞嚴地板著一張臉說不。Dick內心深處知道Bruce不想讓自己受傷，蝙蝠俠比誰更了解當義警的危險，他的身體就是最好的證明。然而Bruce一次都沒有想過Dick的心情，他是世上最偉大的偵探，卻從不洞悉他的心思。   
  
他試過自己偷溜到蝙蝠洞中自製制服，打算跟在蝙蝠俠身後幫助對方。可每每都會被蝙蝠俠察覺到他的存在，然後把他鎖在蝙蝠車上不讓他跟上，而他的制服只能落得同一下場——被銷毀。他仍然不肯放棄成為對方搭檔的盼望，現在他能做到最多的是為他治療，這是目前在Bruce允許下他能發揮的最大作用。   
  
Dick把針線扔隨鐵盤上，拿起放在一旁的紗布熟練地為男人包紮。「Bruce，你不過是個凡人，無論你多強壯，面對過多少危險，都無法免去一死。」Bruce繼續他的堅持，不去回應他的任何說話，他明白這個對話會向甚麼方向發展，而他現在不想再來一次這樣的對話。   
  
待Dick為他處理好前臂上的傷口後，Bruce活動肩膀，伸展一下就聽到對方的手機鈴聲在這裡回盪。男人沒加多想便離開他的蝙蝠洞，不打算理會他就在這裡接聽電話同時收拾醫療用品的養子。Bruce知道接下來會發生的事情，就算他們不會愉快的對話被電話打斷了，還是默默在心裡準備等下要面對的談話。.   
  
在走回大宅的期間，他還能聽到Dick在和他的好友聊天的聲音，語氣中夾雜男生應有的輕鬆及愉快。Bruce心一沉，他知道自己做的是正確的，而這也是對男生最好的安排。男人的人生已經足夠悲劇，而Dick是他生命中的光，他不能讓男生步上和自己一樣的道路。   
  
Bruce把所有最好的都給予Dick，他確保他的男孩得到所有他想要，而且是最好的東西。對於可以買下整個Gotham來說的Wayne來說，這根本就算不上是甚麼問題。Dick是一個Flying Grayson，Bruce的責任是保證他可以繼續在空中飛翔，而非跟他一起越過Gotham黑夜，在街上打擊罪犯。   
  
Bruce走進自己的房間，隨意洗刷一下就躺到床上休息，不消片刻他就聽到房門被開啟的聲音。他從來不會把自己的房間上鎖，特別是在Dick剛成為他養子的時候，有時男孩會在夢中驚醒，有時失眠的男生會爬到自己的床上，窩在自己懷裡渴望得到一絲安穩。Bruce很清楚他經歷的一切，因為他曾經也是Dick——目睹雙親死亡。   
  
即使知道Bruce還沒睡著，Dick還是躡手躡腳地爬到男人的床上，床褥因他的重量而輕微下榻，拉近了他們的距離。Dick把腦袋枕在Bruce的左臂上，和男人對視，他們繼續分享沉默。男生一如往常是那個打破沉默的人︰「我知道你在想甚麼，但你不能只想到為我安排事情，Bruce。你是否有想過我的感受？」Bruce可以看見湛藍中寫著的難受，而這從來都不想在對方的眼中看到這樣的情緒，可他只得克制自己想要撫去對方眼底刻著那負面情緒的衝動。   
  
「每天晚上我只能在大宅裡看著您離去的背影，等待你回家。有時等來沒有受傷的你，有時等來的是滿身鮮血的你。」Dick垂下眼簾，看向Bruce的胸膛，指腹滑過被痕上大小不一的疤痕，他知道每一道傷疤的故事。畢竟在Bruce的身份被他得知後，他就開始幫助Alfred為對方療傷，減輕老管家的工作。直到最近一兩年，他包攬了為蝙蝠俠治療的責任。   
  
Dick看著Bruce平穩起伏的胸口，繼續緩緩言道︰「兩個人總比你自己一個人出去好，我知道，你也知道。Bruce，讓我幫你。」當他還是個小男孩時，曾無數次在聽著這安穩的心跳入眠，他無法想像自己失去男人的感受。每次Dick看到Bruce受重傷的時候，他都只想把自己投進對方的懷抱，確認這位Gotham守護者還好好的活著，而不是被恐懼吞噬，懼怕男人有天會離開自己。   
  
「不，你會留在這裡。」Bruce知道Dick要打開這個話題，他們深明對方的想法，也足夠重視對方以堅守自己的想法，這是個死局，他們誰都解不開。Gotham的億萬富翁只想他的男生開心，無憂無慮地飛翔，自由自在地奔跑，和他的好友因為做些蠢事而大笑也是可以接受的。Dick值得一切美好的事情，並非需要戰鬥的人生。   
  
男人的回應總是讓男生生氣，也很難過。Dick不再是那個甚麼都做不了的小男孩，他不需要，也不願意再躲在男人的羽翼下。他是Bruce Wayne的養子，不代表他是蝙蝠俠需要被保護的蝙蝠崽子，他不需要無時無刻都受到男人的看顧。而男人對他的態度彷彿他是只需被保護的人，這樣他非常生氣，又無助。他不知道自己要做甚麼才能得到男人的信任，而Dick也想要保護Bruce。   
  
千言萬語最終只換來一聲嘆息，他不想在Bruce剛受傷回來就開始為這事爭執。「我不需要你的保護，而我不能失去你。」Dick往前靠去，讓自己的腦袋埋在對方的胸前，閉上雙眸，仔細聆聽男人強而有力的心跳聲。Bruce自然不過地把右臂把男生擁入懷中，指尖插進對方的髮絲間，讓自己的鼻子埋在對方的髮間。   
  
「你不會失去我的。」男人略帶沙啞的聲音在偌大的房間中回盪，他想要撫平對方的煩惱，而這是他能做到最多的方法。感受著Bruce溫熱的氣息打在自己的髮頂上，Dick不自覺地把腦袋往對方的懷中埋得更深，雙手緊緊地環著對方。   
  
悶悶的聲音在Bruce的胸膛中傳出來︰「答應我，答應我你不要離我而去。」Bruce輕輕在對方的腦門上留下一吻︰   
  
「我保證。」


End file.
